dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King Trivia
Dinosaur King Fun Facts! Characters D-Team #In the Japanese version, Max's last name is Ancient. In the dub, Ancient is Rex's real last name. #Zoe Drake's sunglasses double up as cameras, and have a zoom function. #Both Max and Rex have shown fear of Zoe in episode 6. Even Dr. Taylor was bossed around by her! #Dr. Taylor is infamous for his horrible lasso skills. Mary even remembers the time when they were both in a lasso competition, and he tied his own feet up. #Dr. Taylor's Japanese name, Kenryu, can be formed by combining the names of Street Fighters main characters, Ken and Ryu; the name transliterated means "Healthy Strong Dragon". Alpha Gang #Although Zeta Point keeps true to the Alpha Gang's Greek names theme, Omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet, not Zeta, though Zeta stands for Z, the last letter of the English alphabet. #Seth is voiced by Daisuke Hirakawa in the Japanese version, the same voice actor of the 2013 popular anime Free! Iwatobi Swim Club's Rei Ryugazaki. Anime Episodes 1-29 ;Episode 1 #The picture in Max's book is also used in the DS game opening. ;Episode 2 #The head of the Sphinx fell off! # When Rex summons Ace, one of the circles is missing from the Wind Symbol. ;Episode 3 #Why would a museum have hippopotamus food? ;Episode 4 #There shouldn't be any fog in the Amazon Jungle. #This is the first time a wild dinosaur defeats a controlled dinosaur. ;Episode 5 #When the Alpha gang were trampled by running villagers, there's an animal footprint on Ursula's head. #When Rex used Cyclone the second time, we see the water symbol (rather than its appropriate attribute, Wind). ;Episode 6 #Jonathan's disguise: Economic-class Pilot. #This is the only episode where a real baby dinosaur is born. #Maiasaura should have laid many eggs, not just one. At the end of the episode the baby is shown on the card, in episode 49 only the mother is shown. ;Episode 7 #If the TV studio doesn't allows pets, why didn't they turn the dinosaurs back into cards? #How did Max removed Chomp and Ace from the cage? ;Episode 8 #How did they find an surfboard that can fit Styracosaurus and Chomp (it'd have to be more than 9 feet, never mind holding the combined weight!)? ;Episode 9 #How was the inside of the train just fine when the outside was being crushed? ;Episode 10 #Despite the Japanese title mentioning a lot of dinosaur cards, there was only one dinosaur card. #Jonathan's disguise: Street Merchant. ;Episode 11 #The Dinosaur Grand Prix is a pun on the Monaco Grand Prix, a car racing event that takes place every year. ;Episode 12 #Although the title is a pun in the Greek letters Alpha and Zeta, but Zeta isn't the last Greek letter, it's Omega. #This is the only episode of the first season to end in cliffhanger. ;Episode 13 #Dr. Taylor says, "Those are the Alpha Gang?" despite having seen Ursula, Zander and Ed in the first episode. #Despite there being shown to be numerous Dinosaur and Move Cards in the inch-and-a-half thick 'deck' that Max grabbed from Helga, only a small number of Move Cards that could have been from the 'deck' ever resurfaced in later episodes. ;Episode 14 #The first time a dinosaur rebels against its owner (creator in this case). ;Episode 15 #If Ace is so afraid of water, why was he bathing in the hot springs? # Volcanic Panic is also an episode in Pokemon Indigo League ;Episode 16 #Zander refers to Max as "kid", although Max introduced himself in the first episode. #Zander swiped the Acrocanthosaurus card in the same way Max swipes Chomp's card. ;Episode 17 #There's no city called Olé in Brazil, the city was probably Rio de Janeiro. #Nachos aren't Brazilian Food. #Ole is a Mexican phrase, not Brazilian. ;Episode 18 #Jonathan's disguise: Balinese Tour Guide. #Max had black eyes. ;Episode 19 #Ursula almost gets engaged with Rex's adoptive father. #Dr. Z calls the flame on the Statue of Liberty an "ice-cream cone". #Rex's birthday is June 10th. ;Episode 20 #Ursula never kissed anyone! #Altirhinus is a Grass Dinosaur. Zoe had the Grass Stone. So how could Ursula summon it? (Because Altirhinus was under the influence of the Alpha Controller, letting the Alpha Gang bypass the need for having the right Stone.) ;Episode 23 #Ursula decides to create a ridiculous-looking Loch Ness monster called Lady Nessie. ;Episode 24 #In the Japanese version, in the end of the Death Grind attack, Anchiceratops farts at Spiny (in the Arcade game, the dinosaur farts after using Death Grind). Chomp also drives Anchiceratops away from the city by farting. #Jonathan's Disguise: Artist ;Episode 25 #How does Max get cell phone service in a cave? #The first time a controlled dinosaur rebels against its owner. ;Episode 27 #Rod and Laura say that there only were 36 dinosaur cards, but the dinosaurs seen in this episode already exceeds that number. #Where does the Alpha Gang get all of those dinosaurs? #All of the dinosaurs included as part of the Alpha Gang's amusement park were currently in the D-Team's possession, and those were shown later in the episode to still be in the Dino-Holders after Reese dropped them off. #How can Aki see Max, Rex and Zoe riding on dinosaurs although she does not know that they are dinosaurs? Episodes 30-49 ;Episode 30 #This is the second time that an Alpha Gang member has romantic interests for a relative of the D-Team. #Ed called out Spiny and Tank on the same Alpha Scanner. Did he use the Water or Earth Stone? ;Episode 31 #How ironic - they are talking about the Crystal Skull and they get in adventure involving the real thing. #The dub released this episode around the time Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull was released. #How come Zoe said that Chomp stopped the temple from collapsing? Rex is the one who put the crystal skull back! ;Episode 32 #This is the first and only time that Ace fights in the water without being afraid of it. #Ace used Cyclone to create a hurricane in the water just like he did in "All Fired Up!" ;Episode 33 #The legend about the Ganges River making wishes come true is actually bathing in it for a week non-stop and without feeding, rather than swimming to the end. #If Zoe said that she loves soccer in Episode 17, then why did she say that she hates it? (Although it could be explained by her moodiness and age.) ;Episode 34 #In the original, Ace pooped in Rex's head; in the dub, he kicked a rock at him. #Jonathan's disguise: Ninja Master. #Rex calls Zoe "beautiful" in this episode (without realizing he'd said it out loud). #How come Deinonychus could dodge Metal Wing and Ninja Attack, but not Lightning Strike? In episode 14, Pachycephalosaurus dodged it by just ducking. (It seems as if the first two attacks were used merely to corral the trio close together and prevent their escape, so that they had no where to dodge to when the final attack came.) ;Episode 35 #In the DS game, there is a reference to this episode. #Max's full name is Maximus. Oddly enough, a formerly recognized species of Triceratops was called T. maximus. #When The Alpha Gang landed in Australia, they wondered where they were. Later, Ursula says something about being in Australia. ;Episode 36 #Max fell asleep in class! #Normally, tears are just wavy lines on the character's face. However, in the scene, after Max thought about his bad dream, a real tear rolled down his cheek. #Max didn't had his visor in the classroom. ;Episode 38 #Helga gets mistaken for the Cambodian goddess Lola, and Stegosaurus by the horrible monster she defeated. #Max's horribly hilarious Math: 25÷5 = 7 (the answer is 5). #This episode shows that Helga gets wound up when Max says her name wrong. ("THE NAME IS HELGA!") #There are actually carvings of a stegosaur-like animal at the Ankor Wat Temple. ;Episode 39 #The Japanese episode title is "Dinosaur Hotel". Hotels weren't even mentioned in the episode. #Jonathan's Disguise: Famous Chef. #Somehow, even after being grilled in fire, Jonathan and Helga are as good as new, and just crank up the heat even more. (They are robots, after all.) #The first use of Seth's lightning rod. #Max and Chomp defeat Spiny and Tank when they here that Rod and Laura tasted Golden Crab and Egg Fried Rice. ;Episode 40 #Max's mom's first 'real' dinosaur sighting (she had seen Styracosaurus in episode 27 , but had thought it was just a hologram). #The D-Team have a traditional-ish bull fight. ;Episode 41 #When Max is changing channels, the scene with the satellite falling to earth is a reference to the first Gundam Wing series. #The dinosaur movie (Prehistoric Park) is an allusion to Jurassic Park by Steven Spielberg, but "Prehistoric Park" was also the name of an actual TV show starring real-life adventurer Nigel Marvin alongside dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. #In the dub, the director's name, Stanley Spinoberg, is a pun on Steven Spielberg. #The movie set with the girl and the vampire is a pun on the vampire classic Dracula. #''E.C.: The Extra Clumsy Alien'' is a pun on E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial Alien. #''Illinois Jones'' is a pun on Indiana Jones. ;Episode 42 #Ampelosaurus and Daspletosaurus seem to be the only dinosaurs that like Paris' singing. #Jonathan's disguise: Trans-Siberian Express Conductor/Ticket Guy. ;Episode 43 #Almost all the main dinosaurs got sick in that episode, except for Paris, of course. #Ursula get's Dr. Drake's needle in her butt! (She later remarks, "That ... was a pain in the butt.") ;Episode 45 #Zoe is dressed up as Santa, Dr. Taylor is Robin Hood, Max is a snowman. #When Chomp and Ace are thrown into the Christmas Decorations, they come out dressed as Santa and the Reindeer. ;Episode 46 #In the dub, if Zoe's last name is Drake, why did they say "Tatsuno Animal Hospital"? ;Episode 49 #For some reason, Zoe uses Nature's Blessing in the Super Fusion Move attack against Black Tyrannosaurus, which is supposed to heal a dinosaur ... no wonder it took them three times to defeat it! #Most dinosaurs used Move Cards that have to do with the dinosaur moving toward the enemy. (But they probably just gave out the power that is required to do the move in a generic blast and sent it to combine into the Fusion Move.) #No Lightning dinosaurs fought the battle because the only person who could use Lightning Dinosaurs, Max, had been imprisoned by Seth. Mesozoic Meltdown ;Episode 1 #How does Patrick manage to carry Dr. Owen all the way up the hill? #When Max's house gets abducted, it was a deja-vu moment (re: episode 43). ;Episode 2 #Thunder Storm Bazooka is a Move Card in the DS game. ;Episode 3 #Spartacus never had a sister. (But then again, King Arthur was never a girl) ;Episode 4 #Why do the guards free the D-Team and Sophia and then try to capture them again? ;Episode 5 #First reference to Attribute relations in the anime. #The title, "There's No Place Like Rome," is a pun on the phrase There's no place like home. #Sheer also calls the Yangchuanosaurus "Yang" in the dub. # The Element Boosters match the heads of the dinosaurs. ;Episode 6 #The episode title Dinosaurs of the Caribbean is a allusion to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. ;Episode 7 #It's discovered that Ed owns a pirate ship. #Dr. Z says his name is Whitebeard, which is a pun of Blackbeard, the notorious pirate, who actually plays a major role in the story arc. Whitebeard is also the name of a pirate in the anime ''One Piece'', which was also dubbed by 4Kids. ;Episode 8 #When Spiny uses Water Sword and Jobaria uses Shockwave, it creates a Vortex. #Futabasaurus was used again, and it still remembers Zoe. #Chomp's Lightning Strike cleared up a storm! ;Episode 9 #Second Megaraptor to appear in the anime. #Sheer calls this Megaraptor "Meg" ("Nightmare" in the Japanese version). ;Episode 10 #They dubbed Shwan-dzang's name to Genzo Sanso Hoshi (although in reality, they are both the same person). ;Episode 11 #Second Mapusaurus to appear in the anime. #Sheer's eyes glow red when she wakes up from having her tree cut down. ;Episode 12 #Max's head gear electrocutes him when he and Rex are fighting. #Max was the only one that accepted the fact that he looked like a character from the story Journey to the West. #Despite being defeated, Achelousaurus was one of the only Space Pirate dinosaurs not to be reclaimed by the D-Team or Alpha Gang. ;Episode 13 #This was the only Cosmos Stone owned by the Spectral Space Pirates that wasn't stolen by Sheer (so far). #The D-Team ends up creating the tale of Shwan-dzang and his 3 friends. #Second Carcharodontosaurus to appear in the anime. The Alpha gang pronounced Carcharodontosaurus's name correctly this time (although the mispronunciation was only used as an advertisement by 4kids in the fifth episode) as does, surprisingly, Gavro! ;Episode 14 #In this episode we discover that Seth is allied with Spectral Space Pirates. #Sheer gets amnesia after Gojirasaurus slams into her. ;Episode 15 #Second Megalosaurus and second Deinonychus Trio to appear in the anime. Megalosaurus is the only dinosaur besides Cryolophosaurus that doesn't use Element Boosters in the entire season. #How does Sheer remember the name of the Deinonychus if she forgot her name? ;Episode 16 #Second Baryonyx to appear in the Anime. #A certain scene in this episode was drawn rather strangely: Rex looks half asleep, Zoe's fingers are dementedly short, her arm itself is also short, and Dr. Z (in the background) looks like he has fat around his nose. ;Episode 17 #Second Pentaceratops to appear in the Anime. ;Episode 18 #The dub's title, The 39 Thieves, is a allusion to Alibaba and the 40 Thieves. ;Episode 19 #In this episode the 40 thieves are mentioned, despite the last episode saying there were 39 thieves (Fez was sick). ##Dr. Z mentions he is the leader of "his 42 Thieves", referring to the 39 Thieves and the Alpha trio. #Zoe cries when Max is sinking, showing she could have feelings for him. #Zander says "Alpha Slash!" when having Tank use Quake Saber, something usually only said when summoning a dinosaur. ;Episode 20 #The character Aladdin is a allusion to the Disney character. ;Episode 21 #The first direct influence of Seth in the season. #If they could armor dinosaurs without their cards, why didn't they take control of the D-Team's dinosaurs? (Perhaps dinosaurs summoned from a Dino-Holder are immune to the control, as they are already being controlled.) #When Max and Rex call back their dinosaurs so they could stop the gaurds, Max is holding Chomp's card in his left hand. When he swipes it, however, he has it in his right hand. That isn't possible! #When caught in Aladdin's rope, Sheer yells out that she's afraid of heights, despite the fact that she flies extremely high most of the time. ;Episode 22 #Athos, Porthos and Aramis are the 3 Musketeers. #The Orphanage is destroyed by Sheer's Rajasaurus! ;Episode 23 #Duke Dumas is a allusion to Alexandre Dumas, the writer of the book The Three Musketeers. #The second Anchiceratops to appear in the Anime. ;Episode 24 #Ursula, Zander and Ed were orphans and were adopted along with Rod an Laura's dad by Dr. Z, who raised them as a caring father. #The second time an Ankylosaurus defeated Tank with Mole Attack, second Ankylosaurus to appear in the anime. Ankylosaurus was the only non-altered Space Pirate dinosaur not defeated and reclaimed by the D-Team or Alpha Gang. #Why doesn't Rex have Ace use Ninja Attack so Max and Zoe can ride the clones of Ace across the bridge? (Perhaps because Ninja Attack clones aren't "stable" enough to be ridden, as they might be little more than afterimages?) ;Episode 25 #When Foolscap is tied up in the ropes on the bridge, his position is similar to the one Max was in when he got tangled in the soccer net in episode 29. ;Episode 27 #Max was the only one not to get tied up and held captive by the monster plants. ;Episode 29 #Seth defeats Gigas, Armatus and Maximus with 1 move - after all, what can you expect from its creator? #Max and Zoe hug out of fear when Spectre was yelling through the telecon. #Cryolophosaurus almost freezes Ace and Paris. ;Episode 30 #While the D-Team's dinosaurs used Moves they'd used multiple times before for the Super Fusion Move against the Dark Pterosaur, the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs all used Moves they'd never used before. Arcade Move Cards #SEGA created a Death Grind card that had a fart smell to it. #In the 3rd Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Arcade